


FoxGhost

by Anonymous



Category: Liáo zhāi zhì yì | Strange Tales from a Chinese Studio - Pú Sōnglíng
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Treat, poem, specular - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: already dead, hungry at night,you laugh





	FoxGhost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



love, moving like a tree outside the window  
once, looking inside, we gave each other  
our man, our names, our faces  
say you remember  
dancing, dry, light as straw  
your hair still pinned with gold  
already dead, hungry at night,  
you laugh – but love, at least you’re not  
a fox, sharp teeth behind your sleeve  
curve-fingered, sweet-eyed, caught  
how he adored us  
even our breath, silk-thin  
jade cups the colour of the chilly water  
singing, rough wine  
do you remember, love, the yellow wind  
he always was so clever with the brush  
above the mountains, words rose up  
for you, for your red steps  
I put on warm flesh  
slow summer rain, hot dust  
for him, the years ran on  
I waited in the empty house  
you loved so fast  
your soft cold breast  
beneath my lips

beneath my lips  
your soft cold breast  
you loved so fast  
I waited in the empty house  
for him, the years ran on  
slow summer rain, hot dust  
I put on warm flesh  
for you, for your red steps  
above the mountains, words rose up  
he always was so clever with the brush  
do you remember, love, the yellow wind  
singing, rough wine  
jade cups the colour of the chilly water  
even our breath, silk-thin  
how he adored us  
curve-fingered, sweet-eyed, caught  
a fox, sharp teeth behind your sleeve  
you laugh – but love, at least you’re not  
already dead, hungry at night,  
your hair still pinned with gold  
dancing, dry, light as straw  
say you remember  
our man, our names, our faces  
once, looking inside, we gave each other  
love, moving like a tree outside the window


End file.
